Fly
by SushiChica
Summary: When Robin asks Starfire what it's like to fly, neither of them hear the answer that they were expecting. RobStar Uber Fluff ONESHOT


**WARNING: **This fic contains MAJOR mindless fluff that I had written at 3 in the friggin morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own the song "Fly" by Sugar Ray

Dedication: To Belle, who, in spite of everything, appreciates the joys of flight. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, CHICA!

**-If you have a problem with the fact that this oneshot is, indeed, a songfic, please don't report…email me and I will gladly take it down. If you are rational, I will be too-

* * *

**

Starfire sat cross legged on the roof of the Tower, her glassy green eyes staring out into the wide expanse of the ocean that lay before her. She was often tempted to simply abandon all composure and dive off the edge of the large, 'T' shaped structure that she called home and submerse herself in the azure waters. But, of course, she had an image to maintain. A standard to go by. An example to set.

Robin often lectured the Titans on such things as being proper role-models and the like in a desperate attempt to stop Beast Boy and Cyborg from openly ravaging one another each and every time they went out to eat and got into a blood battle over whether or not meat would be involved in the meal.

"Starfire?" The alien princess didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. Funny how every time she thought of Robin, he seemed to instantly appear at her shoulder. Funny how every time he came within range of her, she suddenly felt the need to look at herself in a mirror to make sure she looked nice. Funny how every time he touched her, a prominent blush seemed to surface upon her cheeks.

Funny and oh so irritating at times.

"Please, sit," Starfire invited, gesturing to the place beside her with a smile. Her ebony haired friend gratefully accepted her offer and lowered himself to the ground.

"Are you alright?" How was it that Robin could manage to look concerned, even with a mask hiding a portion of his face? It was beyond Starfire.

"I am fine!" The Tamaranian princess smiled happily. "There is nothing for me to be unhappy about. I am actually quite well!"

"Just making sure." Robin smirked back, then looked out toward the ocean.

"It is…beautiful, is it not?" Starfire commented, nodding to the water, "I enjoy watching sunsets on the roof of this tower. Truly, I was pondering the idea of flying."

"Where?" Robin turned to face her, a look of scrutiny adorning his features.

"Anywhere."

_Spread your love on fly  
__Spread your love on fly  
__Spread your love on fly  
__Spread your love on fly_

_All around the world, statues crumble for me,  
Who knows how long I've loved you?  
Everywhere I go people stop and they see  
25 years old _

_My mother, God rest her soul  
__I just want to fly  
Put your arms around me baby  
__Put your arms around me baby  
I just want to fly  
Put your arms around me baby  
__Put your arms around me baby_

"So…you like to fly?" Robin felt himself chiding himself inside. What sort of stupid line was that? The girl he was talking to had been flying since birth, and here he was asking whether or not she enjoyed it. Could he be any more lame? How was it that Starfire seemed to possess the uncanny ability to derail anything potentially cool or witty that was about to come out of his mouth? She was beautiful, that was undoubtedly true. But…there was something about her. Something that made her different from any other girl he'd ever met before. Perhaps it was her childlike innocence that surfaced in just about anything she did, especially for the first time. Robin would often jump at the chance to teach Starfire something new, simply to see the look of astounded wonder painted on her face.

"I enjoy flying very much!" Starfire spoke enthusiastically, as though flying were the only thing she knew how to do. That was another thing about the pretty Tamaranian that Robin couldn't seem to get enough of; her passion for everything she even remotely enjoyed. "From the time when I was very small, I have loved the feeling flight gives. It is a wonderful thing, something that may only be felt on the inside by the one who is airborne."

"Hey…Star?"

"Yes?" She didn't look at him, but Robin was certain he had her attention.

"What…what does it feel like to fly?" 

Yeah  
Spread your love on fly  
_Spread your love on fly  
__Spread your love on fly  
__Dance a little stranger  
__Show me where you've been  
Say what?  
Love can make you hostage  
__Wanna do it again?_

_  
Word  
There's no time to think  
__About the starting or the end  
__We'll find out, I'm told  
__My mother she told me so_

Starfire looked surprised at the question, as though she'd never been asked before.

"I am…not sure how one is to describe the feeling of flight. One is required to feel in _order_ to fly, and that required emotion is unbridled joy."

"Well you have a lot of that." Robin attempted, laughing weakly. He mentally slapped himself for such a revolting remark. Starfire, nevertheless, flushed at the compliment.

"I am pleased to hear it."

"But…you said…that the feeling was something that could only be felt by the one in flight?"

"Correct."

"Well I can't fly," the Boy Wonder leaned back, using his arms extended backward for support, "so tell me about it."

"I have already told you," Starfire said stubbornly, winding a lock of hair around her finger with a slight smile gracing her features, "I am uncertain of how one is to describe the feeling of flight."

"Try."

"…Very well." The Tamaranian princess fell back, so that she lay flat on the roof of the Tower, her hair cascading around her frame like a wall of flames. She remained this way for a few good minutes before Robin chose to prompt her, causing her to sit up once again.

"Anything?"

"…Flight…the feeling of flight…it is…it is as though you are no longer burdened with a care in the world. I often feel that nothing can go wrong when I am amongst the winds."

"Until a criminal shoots at you…"

"Robin…" Starfire attempted to look stern, but she failed miserably. Regardless, Robin responded to her soft chide.

"Sorry…continue."

"To fly…to fly is as though the world is beneath you, and you are free to go anywhere you wish. Flying…it instills in you a sense of freedom."

"So we've got freedom and no burdens." Robin ticked both off on his right hand. "Sounds good. I think I'd like flying. Tell me more."

"There is not much more." Starfire shrugged. "There is merely a saying I had heard on multiple occasions in my childhood and hoped to compare one day."

"What is this…saying, exactly?" Robin turned to look at his best friend with some interest.

"It is…" Starfire seemed hesitant to say anything, and a slow blush was crossing her cheeks.

"It's what?"

"I should not-" She was blushing madly now, looking away from Robin and folding her knees up to her chin.

"Star." The Boy Wonder had taken hold of her arm and gently turned her to face him. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me. I'm your friend, remember?" Starfire hesitated for a moment before reluctantly giving in._  
_

_Word  
There's no time to think  
__About the starting or the end  
__We'll find out, I'm told  
__My mother she told me so  
_

_I just want to fly  
Higher, higher, higher, high, high, high  
Put your arms around me baby  
__Put your arms around me baby  
Yeah  
I just want to fly  
Like a birdie in the sky up so high  
Put your arms around me baby  
Put your arms around me baby_

_I just want to fly  
I just want to fly  
Spread your love on fly_

"I…I have often heard others describe the joys of flight as…as…" Starfire flushed a deep red. "As experiencing the perfect first kiss repeatedly."

Robin hunched forward now, absorbing this saying. As he did, his Tamaranian friend began to babble relentlessly.

"I do not actually know if this is a true fact or not, as I have never been kissed before. It is an old Tamaranian saying that we have passed down for ages and you really must not listen to it. Simply a silly little tradition. I do not even see how a kiss could possibly resemble flying in any such way, shape, or form, and yet we still seem to hold this phrase dear to us-" Starfire had abruptly stopped rambling at the feel of Robin's lips upon her own, and she was suddenly fueled with the desire to return his kiss. And so, with a bit of surprise still ebbing at her senses, Starfire leaned into Robin, slipping a slender hand behind his neck and pulling him closer to her. Their kiss deepened, until the pair finally had to come up for air due to the fact that they could no longer breathe.

"Wow." Robin smiled softly.

"…Indeed." Starfire was so caught up in the moment that she could barely recognize her surroundings. "As you say, 'wow'."

_All around the world, statues crumble for me,  
Who knows how long I've loved you?  
Everyone I know has been so good to me  
25 years old  
__My mother god rest her soul _

I just want to fly  
Like a birdie in the sky up so high  
Put your arms around me baby  
_Put your arms around me baby  
Yeah  
I just want to fly  
Higher, higher, higher, high, high, high  
__Put your arms around me baby  
Put your arms around me baby_

"So is that what it feels like?" Robin's expression still held curiosity only now Starfire was leaning on his shoulder and blushing without restraint, "Flying?"

"I…yes. It is, actually. I admit I was skeptical to the analogy prior to…to…experience…" Tamaranian princess' face reddened, if that were possible. "But…it is exactly as they say. Flying is a feeling similar to repeatedly experiencing one's perfect first kiss."

"Repeatedly?" Robin laughed softly, "I can't even imagine that." The pretty girl on his shoulder looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Would you like to attempt to?"

_I just want to fly  
I just want to fly  
C'mon  
Yeah  
I just want to fly  
Put your arms around me baby  
__Put your arms around me baby  
I just want to fly

* * *

_

The fluff! It burns!

Well…it's definitely not one of my best pieces, but I just bought the Best of Sugar Ray CD (yes, yes, I'm a shame to rock music fans everywhere, still listening to Sugar Ray…they're GOOD) and was listening to the song "Fly" when I thought of this. Since I'm on a mass update spree, I thought "Why the hell not?" So there ya go.

Hope you liked it!

Love,  
SushiChica

**SUSHICHICA'S MASS UPDATE LIST:**

_Teen Titans:_

-Faith: Sequel to ExBoyfriend (Romance/Drama; seventh chapter) **updated.**

-When They Were Bad (Action/Adventure/Drama; fourth chapter) **updated.**

-Fly (Romance oneshot) **posted.**

-The Fight for Starfire (Humor/Romance oneshot) **to be posted. **

-Documentary of Titans Tower (Humor/General oneshot) **to be** **posted.**

_Code Lyoko:_

-One of the Boys (Romance/Drama; first chapter) **to be** **posted.**

-Ringing in the New Year (Romance/Humor oneshot) **to be** **posted.**

Get moving people! You've got a LOT of reading ahead of you!

XD

Kidding.

Read what sounds interesting to you.

And have FUN everyone!


End file.
